the_arcane_emperorfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
Skills represent an inhabitant's ability to perform certain actions or certain abilities. Like most aspects of the system, skills are divided by an unknown tier system that indicate how hard they are to acquire and level. Leveling Skills and Skill Points points: Increase the level of a chosen skill or spell. More powerful and higher level skills and spells require more points. All skills can be artificially leveled beyond level 1 with the use of skill points. Costs can vary from as little as 1 or 2 points to hundreds depending on the skill and skill level. Some skills, when leveled this way, can cause temporary black outs as the inhabitant's mind is filled with the knowledge that normally would have justified a natural increase. Skill Points can be acquired by leveling up a class, leveling a skill of a certain tier to the max for the first time, and leveling a spell of a certain tier to the max for the first time and subsequent times at a reduced amount. Categories Skills are currently divided into 7 categories. When a skill is introduced with out a category, it falls under the Undetermined category. General Detection Skills * Magic Detection * Mana Detection * Aura Detection * Soul Detection * Life Detection * Crisis Preception Attuning Skills * Nvos Affinity Attuning * General Affinity Attuning Physical Athletic Skills * Long Jumping * Sprinting Martial Skills * Bare-Fist Fighting * Weightless Blade Mastery * General Blade Mastery * Spear Throwing * General Throwing Mastery Pleasuring Skills * Kissing Technique * Dextral Pleasuring Technique * Copulation Technique * Oral Pleasuring Technique Artistic Skills * Dancing * Pitch Control * Humming * General Acoustic Instrument Mastery * Guitar Mastery * Acting * General Art Mastery * General Painting * Finger Painting Beast Handling Skills * General Beast Riding * Werewolf Riding Stealth Skills * General Stealth Mastery * Quiet Steps * Quiet Breath Information Analytic Skills * Appraisal Anatomy Skills * Human Anatomy * Goblin Anatomy * Fae Anatomy * Demon Anatomy * Magic Beast Anatomy * Devil Anatomy Language Skills * Muknar Language * Fae Language Magic Unique Skills * Sleep Learning Magic Language Skills * Faaran Runic Language * Druidic Magic Language * Devil's Soul Language * Draconic Runic Language Extraction Skills * Draconic Essence Extraction Arcane Skills * Arcane Rage * Arcane Awakening * Arcane Awakening: Shield Mode * Arcane Awakening: Final Arcanum * Arcane Awakening: Surge * Arcane Awakening: Might * Arcane Awakening: Arcanum Step * Arcane Weaving * Arcane Revival * Arcane Invigoration * Arcane Sound Infusion * Arcane Presence Mana Skills * Mana Reading * Mana Object Transfer * Mana ???? Transfer Enchanting Skills * Runic Engraving * General Enchantment * Internal Runic Formation * Demon Body Enchanting * Fae Body Enchanting Void Skills * Void Grasp * Void Seer * Void Call Manipulation Skills * Mana Manipulation * Arcane Energy Manipulation * Fire Manipulation * Spatial Manipulation * Light Manipulation * Arcane-Light Manipulation * Arcane-Fire Manipulation * Wind Manipulation * Arcane-Wind Manipulation * Death Manipulation * Lightning Manipulation * Arcane-Lighting Manipulation * Arcane-Death Manipulation * Water Manipulation * Earth Manipulation * Darkness Manipulation * Ice Manipulation * Void Manipulation * Arcane-Water Manipulation * Arcane-Earth Manipulation * Arcane-Ice Manipulation * Arcane-Spatial Manipulation Aura Meditation Skills * General Aura Meditation * Active Meditation Active Skills * General Aura Manipulation * Arcane Aura Cladding * Arcane Aura Enhancement * General Aura Inscription Unique Skills * Phantom Self * Arcane Sight * Calm Aura * Aura Trasfer * Arcane Aura Sound Infusion Drain * Mana Drain * Arcane Energy Drain * Stamina Drain * Life Drain * Aura Drain * Void Will Drain Toggable * Burn Resistance * Physical Resistance * Pain Resistance * Fire Resistance * Mental Resistance * Death Resistance * Arcane Resistance * Sound Resistance * Cold Resistance * Frost Resistance * Miasma Resistance * Light Resistance * Blinding Resistance * Mana Drain Resistance * Arcane Energy Drain Resistance * Stamina Drain Resistance * Appraisal Resistance * Spatial Resistance * Life Drain Resistance * Divine Resistance * Soul Resistance * Mana Resistance * Poison Resistance * Curse Resistance Undetermined * Summon * All Language Translation * Color Theory * Will of the Arcane * Void Mastery